


The Blood of My Past Lovers

by OhsnapitzChasy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata is a Killer, Naruto is her next victim, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitzChasy/pseuds/OhsnapitzChasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never new how crazy i was until i wrote this I got the idea from a story im reading on fanfiction hinata becomes a killer and kills all the men that has hurt her in the past so tell me what you think of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood of My Past Lovers

The blood of my past lovers cover the walls. The pain I've caused them stillpermeate the room. The sounds of crying echoing through the room. And me sitting in the middle of it. My new lover and me sharing a passionate kiss on my bed.

 

My hand creeps up to my pillow pulling out a knife. In one swift movment I slit his throat. His hot blood soon covers his side of the bed. His pain, his death, make me feel amazing. Pain make me feel stronger. But it makes me want more. An unstoppable wanting to kill is born.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You enjoyed (◑ω◐)


End file.
